


bath time

by shafilaschtein (daffodeela)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein
Summary: Sasuke needs help to clean himself from the dirt he got from the desert.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	bath time

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

"You went to that desert dimension again, didn't you?" Sakura asks while massaging his head in the middle of washing his hair. Dirt still remains there although this is the third time Sakura gave him the shampoo.

"No. Not that one," Sasuke answers. He sticks his forehead to her naked shoulder.

"I see." She nods. Her mind recalls the image of the dimension she was talking about. "This one has red soils too and it's dirtying you everywhere!" 

Sasuke only responds to her with a hum. When Sakura stops massaging his head, he immediately understands her silence command. He put his head right under the dripping water from the shower. When he feels that his hair is free from any slippery shampoo, he opens his eyes and looks at his wife. "There. It's finally done." She smiles and cups his face. Her smile tickles his chest. It's full of longing that makes him feel comfortable yet hurts him at the same time. "I miss you."

He frowns. He strokes her forehead and tucks her hair to the behind of her ear. He was out for three days in that dimension and missing her more than he could imagine because they're never really apart for so long anymore. But she said, in this  _ normal _ dimension, he was gone for three weeks. He couldn't imagine how much the longing would torture him if they were really apart in three weeks. It makes him feel bad, leaving his pregnant wife for such a long time, but she complained nothing besides how much she misses him.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura shakes her head. "Don't. It's not your fault that you were needed to protect the world." 

Her hands move to his shoulders and lower until she could embrace his torso. She presses her cheek to his collarbone and sighs. Her eyes close when she feels him kissing her head. She looks up to kiss him on the lips and instantly throws her hands to his nape. 

He reciprocates the kiss passionately as if he was the one who missed their time together more than her. His hand is on her belly and caresses it softly. The touch makes her shivers. He is having a hard time swallowing his saliva when he cuts their kiss that was already involved teeth and tongue to face her. Her face shows something that he wants too.

Sakura takes the initiative by kissing his neck and sucks. Sasuke holds her shoulder and puts some distance between them.

Sakura is agape and widens her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I—"

"Not here, Sakura." He can sense the questions from her eyes and immediately says, "It's too risky. You're pregnant now."

She giggles and turns off the shower. She kisses him once again before taking the towels for both of them. "Then let's do it somewhere safer."

He smirks and takes her hand, guiding her out from the bathroom and strives to the bed. She lays herself safely and he is on her in one second. They take off the towel from each other and start kissing again. Sasuke is careful to not pin her rounded belly.


End file.
